Leman Russ Annihilator
The Leman Russ Annihilator is a variant of the Imperial Guard's primary main battle tank, the Leman Russ. The Leman Russ is named after the Primarch of the Space Wolves Space Marines Chapter, Leman Russ, and is one of the most common armoured vehicles used by the Imperium of Man. The Leman Russ Annihilator variant differs from the standard pattern Leman Russ in that its main weapon is a set of Twin-linked Lascannons, as opposed to the standard Battle Cannon. The Leman Russ Annihilator is an uncommon variant of the Leman Russ and is not widely fielded by many Imperial Guard Regiments. The Leman Russ Annihilator is slowly becoming a more popular choice for the Imperial Guard's tank-hunting needs than the Leman Russ Vanquisher, as the ability to manufacture the Vanquisher's long-barrelled Vanquisher Cannon in slowly being lost to the Adeptus Mechanicus. The Leman Russ Annihilator's name is taken from the Space Marine Predator Annihilator tank, which is also equipped with Twin-linked Lascannons. The Leman Russ Annihilator is becoming very popular on battlefields with a high armour attrition rate, as the Leman Russ Vanquisher is too costly to lose in large numbers. Imperial Guard regiments such as the Death Korps of Krieg and the Tekarn Armoured Forces are now deploying Annihilators in high numbers, and as such the Forge Worlds of Mars, Ryza, and Accatran are manufacturing Annihilators in ever-growing numbers. Armament ]] The Leman Russ Annihilator is equipped with a set of turret-mounted Twin-linked Lascannons. The weapon's firepower allows the tank to penetrate even the thickest of enemy armour. The power cells for the Lascannons are stored where the shells for the tank's original Battle Cannon were once kept, and thus no extra space is taken up by the large cells. The tank is also equipped with a hull-mounted Heavy Bolter or Lascannon. The Leman Russ Annihilator, like all Leman Russ variants, can be equipped with two sponson mounts, one on each side. The most common configuration for the sponson-mount is 2 Heavy Bolters or 2 Heavy Flamers. Leman Russ tanks that are a part of an unusually well-equipped armoured regiment sometimes have 2 Multi-Meltas or 2 Plasma Cannons as their sponson weapons. The tank can also be equipped with camouflage netting, extra armour plating, a Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher, improved communications equipment, a mine sweeper, a pintle-mounted Heavy Stubber or Storm Bolter, track guards, a searchlight, rough terrain modifications, a dozer blade, and smoke launchers. Notable Users of the Leman Russ Annihilator *'Imperial Guard' - The Leman Russ Annihilator is used by the Imperial Guard as a powerful anti-armour tank. As the STC designs used to construct the powerful Vanquisher Cannon were lost, the Annihilator is slowly becoming a more common sight on the battlefield. *'Planetary Defence Forces' - The Leman Russ Annihilator is used by several Planetary Defence Forces stationed on important, well-equipped Imperial worlds, such as Cadia, Armageddon, or Krieg. *'The Lost and the Damned' - The Lost and the Damned is the name collectively given to the multitude of beings that have turned to Chaos over the millennia, the vast majority of whom are the ordinary mortals who fight for Chaos. They are not a single coherent force, but rather a diverse and infinite collection of war-bands and hosts under the leadership of Chaos Champions. These forces take their weapons and vehicles with them, and as many of them were former members of the Imperial Guard or Planetary Defence Forces, they make use of an unknown number of Leman Russ Annihilator tanks. *'The Death Korps of Krieg' - Due to the Death Korps of Krieg's tendency to throw everything it has against its enemies, the attrition rate of both men and vehicles is extremely high. As the Vanquisher Cannon becomes more and more difficult to produce, the Death Korps has started deploying larger numbers of Annihilators in the Leman Russ Vanquisher's place. *'The Tekarn Armoured Forces' - The Leman Russ Annihilator variant is an extremely powerful tank-hunter, and the Tekarn Armoured forces deploy them in great numbers when needed. *'19th Death Korps of Krieg Siege Regiment' - Fought against the Traitor forces during the Siege of Vraks *'158th Death Korps of Krieg Siege Regiment' - Fought against the Traitor forces during the Siege of Vraks *'88th Death Korps of Krieg Army Regiment' - Fought against the Traitor forces during the Siege of Vraks Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications Also See *Vehicles of the Imperial Guard *Leman Russ Tank Sources *''Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard'' (Second Edition), pp. 47-50, 247, 250, 254, 267 *''Imperial Armour Volume Five - The Siege of Vraks - Part One'', pp. 120-124 *''Imperial Armour Volume Six - The Siege of Vraks - Part Two'', pp. 37, 46-47, 185 *''Imperial Armour Twelve - The Fall of Orpheus'', pp. 45, 197, 203 *''Imperial Armour Apocalypse II'', pg. 6 *[http://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-US/Death-Korps-of-Krieg-Mars-Alpha-Pattern-Leman-Russ-Annihilator Forge World - Death Korps of Krieg, Mars Alpha Pattern Leman Russ Annihilator] *[http://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-US/Modified-Ryza-Pattern-Leman-Russ-Annihilator-Turret Forge World - Modified Ryza Pattern Leman Russ Annihilator Turret] Gallery LemanRussAnnihilator03.png|A Leman Russ Annihilator of the 158th Death Korps of Krieg Siege Regiment, 9th Company; this vehicle fought during the Siege of Vraks LemanRussExterminator04.png|A Leman Russ Annihilator of the 19th Catachan Regiment, the "Scorpion's Fangs"; this particular vehicle is equipped with a dozer blade to help clear debris LemanRussExterminator05.png|A Leman Russ Annihilator of the 113th Mortant Armoured Regiment; this particular tank is equipped with sponson-mounted Heavy Bolters LemanRussAnnihilator0000.png|A Death Korps of Krieg Mars Alpha Pattern Leman Russ Annihilator with filter, trench rail modification and a Heavy Stubber. This vehicle was destoryed during the Orphean War Annihil.jpg|A Leman Russ Annihilator with modified Ryza Pattern turret. LemanRussAnnihilator01.png|A Leman Russ Annihilator and a standard Leman Russ of the Death Korps of Krieg es:Leman Russ Annihilator Category:L Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Imperial Tanks Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Vehicles Category:Imperium Category:Tanks Category:Vehicles